Neighbors
by Oona4
Summary: Three Vampire brothers move to a large city. Finding the perfect apartment flat on the outskirts of town they become aware of the three sisters living across the hall. Their balconies almost touch. For two nights they sit outside in the dark enjoying the chaos that seems to come from next door. Edward determines they should meet the "ladies" as he calls them.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

"_**Neighbors" **_

_By: Oona 4_

_Summary: Three Vampire brothers move to a large city. Finding the perfect apartment flat on the outskirts of town they become aware of the three sisters living across the hall. Their balconies almost touch. For two nights they sit outside in the dark enjoying the chaos that seems to come from next door. Edward determines they should meet the "ladies" as he calls them. Thinking they will never find mates they can still have friends though right? Who says they will never find mates? _

_**Chapter One: The Apartments**_

_EPOV: _

_At last we have made a decision. Today we move into the flat we found in the paper last week. Peter, Jasper and I have been on our own for months, enjoying freedom from high school something we will never do again. This fact is why after living as a big family with our "adopted" parents and elder siblings we are on our own at last. 80 years of constant school is enough for anybody. So putting our foot down as they say we told them goodbye for at least two years while we do something else. _

_After moving to a huge city far from the family out west we found a flat in an old derelict looking building on the very edge of town, making it easy for us to hunt, just a quick run into the nearby wooded area. Still up to whether we work or go to the nearby college. I vote for college take something new something interesting. _

_This building has only eight flats, two per floor. Each flat is half the floor with a hall down the middle. The first floor has the Lobby, Mailboxes, Elevators, Utilities room, and Laundry area. Lucky for us ours was part way fixed up. Didn't take up long to divide into three bedrooms, living area, three baths and a small kitchen, because we can eat some things and coffee is a must. _

_Being on the top floor is a bonus, we can get to the roof and out of the place if needs be. There is a laundry area with hook-ups built in as well we just need to buy the machines and install them today. _

_BPOV: _

_Can't believe we have lived here for three months already. Time flies, I guess, Alice, Charlotte, and I who would believe it? Little nobodies from a tiny town in Washington living in a huge city with millions of people, we are going to college nearby, but not one of us knows what we want to do. Never thought we would leave Forks, but after our parents died last year there was nothing there for us nothing at all. _

_Selling the house and cars, using the insurance we packed a new Ford Expedition we bought with as much as we could and headed east. Alice "saw" we needed to be here and she is always right. My scary older sister, older by 15 minutes anyway. Charlotte is almost two years older than us, we could never be far from each other and we always plan to live together. Charlotte tells us we will marry and move apart but Alice says we will marry and always be together. How that will happen is anybody's guess. _

_So we are all Freshmen at college, Charlotte is taking Gardening, Botany, Landscaping classes, Alice design, sewing, marketing, and me; Literature, history and for fun cooking. Cooking is a passion of mine so is reading. _

_We have a parrot we rescued just before we moved here named Sammy, a cat named Tommy we found last month in the alley huddling near the dumpster in the rain. We make quite a family but it works. All our furniture except the mattresses we found on the street, brought it home cleaned it or painted it and to be honest it looks pretty good. Charlotte was firm beds must be new so we spent a little money on store models or scratch and dent. I think we'll be happy here for awhile. Oh I see some boys are moving in next door, cool. I hope they are nice and not creepers._

_JPOV: _

_This flat might work out after all. We have one of two flats on our floor; they run parallel to each other so our back balconies are almost touching maybe four feet apart. There is a long hallway between the units, and our doors are right across from each other. _

_Someone has put a long table with silk flowers in a large vase in our hallway plus it's been painted since we viewed the place last week. Then it was a ratty dirty grey now it's soft china blue with all the trim in a very clean white. The floor has been scrubbed and half of it is already painted to look like a stone floor. Someone up here is very talented, maybe we could help them we like our homes to be neat and clean too. _

_We put up divider walls and made three nice size bedrooms leaving space for a fourth guest room because we know mom and Rose will be barging in here soon. Just to be sure the "boys" are living right and being good sons, makes me smile even if it does annoy us at the same time. Peter thinks they will last a month before they need to shop or something 2000 miles away to spy on us. _

_We found a really cool consignment shop where our furniture came from. Edward says we should not buy expensive stuff if we want to fit in. Turns out we liked the stuff there so much, everything but the appliances and mattresses came from there. These we saw in a scratch and dent shop down the street so now we have stainless steel and concrete kitchen. The only new things are Edward's piano, our computers, TV, and our SUV we share plus our motorcycles something no one will believe, each of us with a new one._

_I am hoping to see the girls next door we heard them last night when we were moving things in. Only girls too, as near as we could tell, smells like females too, we have not scented a male other than us on this floor._

_One was yelling at the other, something about "Believe you me missy I mean it!" We all burst out laughing because the answer back was "Bite me Ali I won't" so we have a bet on what Ali and the mystery "bite me" lady look like._

_POV: _

_Man I love this place, huge, cheap, and it seems we have free entertainment with the girls next door. Gads they were funny, yelling and then music followed by a parrot screaming only to be told to "Chill out and behave Sammy" so we know the bird is named Sammy. There's a cat too found that out today as one of the girls was calling 'Tommy kitty breakfast" before l heard the door open and close. _

_Today we are watching to see who is remodeling the outer hallway because it's beautiful and what our "girls" look like and how many. Edward likes the one who called to Tommy today I could tell he liked her voice a lot. They drive a new very nice SUV with Washington plates on it. _

_We finished painting our place, it's awesome and ours. I think we should buy the building would be nice income and then someday we all might have it so the ladies can come and shop or go to plays. Jasper wants to ask dad if he thinks it would be a good investment. Oh Edward is back good now we can watch and see who wins the bets, _

_1: What they look like? _

_2: How many? And finally._

_3: Which is Ali? _

_Jazz likes Ali, he lit up when we heard them yelling, gads they were funny must be sisters to get along like that. Oh I know I need to put our name on the mail boxes I'll see what theirs is. Coming back upstairs I tell them the ladies or at least one of them has the last name Swan._

_APOV: _

_The hallway is coming along we should be done tonight or tomorrow. Then a good sealer over the flooring, take pictures and turn in my project for design finals. We have before pictures now just the after and the write up on how and why etc. _

_We are so curious about the boys next door. Bella saw the three bikes in one of their parking places and a nice SUV in the other with Oregon plates. Funny we are both from the west, I hope they don't mind me fixing up the hallway the owners do nothing for tenants. If we owned this place it would be a showcase inside and a clean place outside. Wish we could get our own washer and dryer but we can't move them ourselves and I had a vision to wait for at least another week. _

_Darn Bella she made me so mad last night, all I ask is that she try not to look like something a cat drug in once in awhile but no she must live in sleep pants and long sleeve tops unless we go out to school or to eat. Drives me nuts, still that girl can cook something smells wonderful again for tonight. If she made enough I'm asking the boys next door, feel like I should. Oh good Charlotte is here I'll ask her advice._

_CPOV: _

_Wow I love our place, not too far from things but still not in the middle of it either. Ali's hallway project looks good. Hopefully it will get a good grade to start off in that class with. She and Bella were fighting again last night. Glad I missed it. Sometimes I wish I could swat their butts but we are too close in age for that. Ali pushes us too hard sometimes. I saw the bikes are here today so our neighbors are home. Can't wait to see if they are going to be safe to live near we have been spoiled being alone these few months. Oh what is Bella cooking tonight it smells wonderful? I think as I get off the elevator. I hear Sammy playing, muttering, and banging his toys hope it doesn't bother the boys next door. "Hello" I call as I enter our flat. Putting down my books I see Bells in the kitchen stirring something. '_

_What's cooking it smells divine?" _

"_Oh, Char it's Italian roast beef slices, for subs and potato salad. I thought we might invite our neighbors over tonight if you agree" Bella added with her back to me still cooking._

"_Yes lets, I can go ask them now" _

_So heading out into the hall I knock on their door. _

_EPOV: _

_I heard her come out and then knock on our door. Opening it I see a beautiful girl about 20 _

"_Hi can I help you?" _

'_Oh Yes, I'm Charlotte one of your neighbors across the hall we would like to welcome you to our building, by asking you to dinner tonight. My sister is a great cook and is making rare roast beef for subs" _

_I was floored we could eat that plus we were dying to see them _

'_Yes we would love to come what can we bring?" _

'_Oh wine or something we don't drink much but we love coffee all types" _

'_Alright we'll bring something to drink plus a dessert will that be OK?" _

'_See you in about an hour then, don't dress up we are not formal at the Swan house" with that and a dazzling smile she went across the hall. I turned and saw Peter and Jazz standing there with huge smiles "Guess we're eating out tonight boys" _

'_Oh yes" Peter said. _

'_OK who is going to the little market to get a different coffee and dessert?" _

_Jasper volunteered so Peter and I cleaned up, we had been installing the washer and dryer so we were dirty. After showering and putting on jeans and long sleeve tee's we went across the hall with a pot of special imported French roast coffee and a lovely tray of bakery delights as Jasper called them, it had Éclairs, Strudel, Napoleons', and Danish looked good to us anyway. Peter knocked and a beauty with short black hair opened the door looking like pixie from Disney. _

'_Oh hi I'm Alice come in please"_


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_Any mistakes are mine. Please be advised this story will contain both lemons and spankings in future chapters. If this bothers you or you are under 18, find another story. _

_**Chapter Two: Meeting Each Other**_

_APOV:_

_I knew when I opened the door they were why we had come all this way to begin our new life. Peter the tall one is so good looking, but not for me I saw a dirty blonde with a little beard Adonis behind him smiling shyly at me and felt my heart jump. Then a most handsome bronze haired sweetie came last with a voice like velvet._

'_I'm Edward, this is Japer, and that's Peter" _

_Now we know who is who and I introduce us as well. _

_Edward can't take his eyes off Bella. She has outdone herself tonight. The meat was perfect, rolls homemade, their dessert tray was awesome we couldn't say that enough. The French coffee tasted like heaven to me at least. We talked about everything during dinner where we were from, our folks death, moving here etc. They were all adopted after their folks had died years ago by a wonderful doctor and his wife, they have another brother who is married and still living at home, they were "rebelling" by living apart for a couple of years at least. We played "words with friends" game which was a blast, but they won the stinkers. I told them about the hallway project imagine my delight they love it plus volunteered to help finish it tomorrow as its Sat. with no school for any of us. Hooray!_

_BPOV:_

_My heavens I can't keep my eyes off Edward, he's perfect for me. Sometimes I thought he was watching me but maybe not. Either way I really like him a lot. He loved my food I watched to see what they each liked so I can have them over more often. The dessert tray was a delight expensive but a wonderful gesture. Our place is ratty but we love it, I would really like to see theirs someday. _

_I want to help tomorrow, but I need to drag the laundry down the street to a laundry mat, terrified of the ones here saw a huge mouse the first time and never have gone back. Edward is watching me again I can feel his eyes on me. Getting up to clean as they play another game I feel someone behind me, he is bringing me the dishes, sweet of him. _

'_Oh Edward I can do that" _

'_I know but you cooked and I want to help you Bella please" _

'_OK" so we worked like a married couple, in tandem. Didn't take long before the kitchen was clean everything washed and dried. _

'_Oh thanks, now to get up the courage to go to the local laundry tomorrow. The one here had a mouse so it's out, and the one down the street, well there are some boys there that scare me to death to be truthful. Still we have a couple of loads to do. Someday we'll get a set here which will be heaven I tell you." _

_Then I smiled at him asking his major etc. while we sat in the kitchen at a cute set we found in a dumpster Ali redid with paint and cushions. 'Bella we just installed a set today why not wash there tomorrow while we finish the hallway" _

'_You mean that really it's not too much to ask?"_

"_No sweetheart it's not" Now that made a shiver go right up my back like déjà vu really. I felt a spark between us, when I looked up at him he was staring intently at me like he felt it too. 'Edward did you just feel something when you touched my hand?" _

"_Yes Bella I did" then he kissed me. My world rocked that's all I can say._

_EPOV:_

_I love her, I knew it when we walked in, but still our first kiss nearly blew my mind. She felt the electric shock too. Now I feel such a pull to her to protect, to cherish, to love and make love to, my Lord it's the mating pull. She is looking at me with the same feelings I could not read her until just now and she is crystal clear we are mates. _

"_Baby please tell me you are not involved with someone else" _

'_No Edward I have never even been kissed before by a man" _

_Oh yes a virgin and mine! "Bella if you will have me I want to be your first everything" _

_She pulled away staring at me "Edward do you mean that, how can you know you want me like that?" _

'_Baby do you want me that way too? I have never had a girlfriend or a lover just like you this is my first kiss" floored by this news she just snuggled with me then looking at me._

"_Edward I feel like we are meant to be, I know it's too soon but I feel it. I won't sleep with you until we are married" _

"_Darling I wouldn't want you too, I'm old fashioned too. Very old fashioned but you'll learn that sweetie" _

"_Yes honey I understand, but how can you be too old fashioned" _

"_Tomorrow night, we'll talk after we're done with the hallway OK. If you still want to be my darling love, then we'll plan out where and when for everything if that's alright with you"._

_BPOV: _

_He kissed me until I needed to breathe 'Oh my darling little love" he whispered in my ear making me almost swoon. Suddenly I needed him in ways I have never needed anyone, it was overwhelming somehow he knew it smirking he picked me up sat back down with me on his lap holding me tight against him. _

"_Darling what you're feeling is love, lust, and passion. I feel it too just for you I promise we will not wait long to be married. I don't think I can wait too long for you either baby" Blushing like a tomato I looked at him tracing his face with my fingers. _

'_Edward how do you know this?"_

'_Darling I have waited a long time for my love to come along. I have felt nothing like this ever." _

'_Will you explain the old fashioned remark to me?" _

"_Yes but not tonight, right now I just want to love my darling a little more OK" _

"_Yes but would you think I was naughty, if I asked you to stay with me tonight, not have sex but just lay with me at least until I fall asleep" I stunned him he sat there for a few seconds thinking,_

"_Sweetheart I'll make you a deal; wait for me tomorrow. If you still want me after we talk then yes, I will stay every night with you until we are married. After we're married we will be making love every night my angel" _

_Now I felt like I was going to faint. So I just put my head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through my hair. _

"_Bella, tomorrow do your laundry at our place, we'll eat together again. What can I buy for you to cook, your better than any of the places near here baby?" Smiling at that I asked what he liked to eat "Rare meats, clear broths, eggs, Steaks are best" _

_Okay pick up the best steaks you want we'll grill outside we have a nice grill on our balcony. I'll make two sides plus Charlotte makes the best pies can you eat fruit pie or would you rather something else?" _

"_Make what you like best Bella" we sat like that for another hour just cuddling then we heard the others finish their game. Getting up he put me on my feet, kissed me again, swatted my bottom "my little love" then lead me to the door. We said good night closed the door and I slid down the back of it. _

_Alice and Char sat with me waiting for me to say why we were sitting on the floor._

"_We are going to be married one day, we will be lovers soon. Until then we are an item I guess, he never said only that he is very old fashioned. He'll tell how much tomorrow after we are all done with the hallway. He swatted my bottom calling me his little love. They have a brand new washer and dryer which I'm going to use tomorrow saving us running to the laundry mat. Oh yes he called me darling, baby, sweetheart, and angel, plus he kisses like a movie star. We are both virgins too" _

_I said that in a rush so it was a few seconds before Alice squealed like a pig jumping up and grabbing me with her. We three hugged and jumped around squealing. Then after putting away the games fixing what needed to be cleaned. We showered put on PJ's made popcorn waiting for the "general" aka Alice to emerge so we could talk about our handsome boys._

_PPOV:_

_We heard them slide to the floor, pretending to close our door we crept to theirs and heard every word that was said. Looking at Edward who had not told us a thing yet, we listened awed by how she was sure he was it for her. Then the squeals which brought tears to our eyes, we could hear them jumping around being girls. _

_So we slipped in silently, getting ourselves ready for bed in case they barged over. Sitting on the balcony in the dark we heard them come to the living room, we could see them reflected on their window in silly PJ's with wet hair. 'I love him!" Bella told them. Alice got up paced around 'I do too; love Jasper I mean, strange but I feel like you only Jasper didn't kiss me yet" We looked at Jazz 'Hey we weren't alone with ours like Edward was" true. _

_Charlotte then blew me away 'I want him girls, I want my Peter. I think we are here for a reason, we were meant to be here to meet them. I feel it, and I felt it when I asked them over tonight like it was fate" _

"_He kept telling me he was old fashioned but I don't understand what he means" Bella added. We looked at each other, yes it was fate. How humble we feel these are the perfect girls for us, sisters with no family to miss them when we take them away. Edward sat looking out at the city skyline then finally spoke 'She asked me to sleep with her without sex until we are married so she can sleep unafraid. I told her yes if she wants to after tomorrow, boys I'm telling her I want no lies between us. They are virgins my brothers we will be their mates forever just like we have dreamed for years" _

_We both gasped at that, it was perfect. "Edward lets buy this place, when people move out we won't fill the space, we'll fix up units for the family to come. We only need two more now, and one more for later; for the Denali's an apartment. There are eight units perfect for us." 'Agree Peter, Jasper, look it up see what it would cost, I want to put their rent money in a savings for them you know what to do you are our money man" _

"_When will be call home Edward?" Jasper asked._

"_Give us a day or two then we'll __**Let Loose the Kraken**__" We all laughed at that._

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law._

_Once again there will be lemons and spankings in future chapters._

_**Chapter Three: Beginnings**_

_EPOV:_

_With that we went to work, by morning we owned the place or the family did anyway since we used those funds. Then we put money in an account for the girls where their rent would go as well. 'Bella said there's mice in the basement laundry area we need to get rid of them plus clean it up, she says it's scary and not safe."_

_Making a list we see we need better security, hell we might have to tell the family earlier than we planned. Emmett would be an asset here on security. Rose if she wanted to would be a good friend to our girls but she has to want to. You never can tell with Rose what she'll do._

_APOV: _

_So we have found our husbands and friends for life as Charlotte put it. We know it's too fast and to be the truthful surreal, but it's true none the less. I do hope Jasper feels the same. Today we will be working together and if anything will weed out trouble it's working hard together getting dirty but still not trying to kill each other while we do it. Bella has all the laundry sorted and in two baskets. _

_Coffee is brewing along with a breakfast casserole loaded with meat, cheese, and eggs, smells wonderful. She tells us we are grilling out tonight steaks with the boys who are buying the meat but we are cooking it all. Sounds like a plan, now to get them over here to eat so we can start. _

_Oh I hear their door opening, pulling ours open we greet each other, as they pass me I get the biggest smiles Jasper is last, he grabs me into the hall kissing me as we stand there until I can't think straight. Then with a swat on my butt just like Bella had we enter our apt. "Morning little love" was whispered at me as he pulled out my chair. Peter is looking at Char with pure devotion, likewise Edward with Bella. I see my Jasper looking at me the same way. Okay I think we all need talk. But the casserole timer dings, Bella jumps up followed by Edward who return with an awesome breakfast the boys are surprised because they take a tiny bite then dig in. She is dishing it up for them smiling all the while. _

"_Edward is it alright can you eat it?" _

'_Yes baby I can" so they are a thing, not that I doubted her but sometimes in the morning things are different. You can tell they are made for each other._

_Just then "Jazz" as his brothers call him takes my hand under the table stroking my fingers, I peek at him, he is looking at me intently so I take a chance I mouth "I love you" he nods and says "I love you" out loud to me softly. I'm gobsmaked totally let me tell you. _

_I notice the casserole is slightly different at our end, cooked a bit more or something, no maybe the meat is very rare on their end and ours is more cooked. How did she know to do that? They ate every bit of their end which was ¾ of the pan. Winking at her Edward gets up to help clean like last night. I see them working as a couple in the kitchen how had I missed this last night? Then I notice Charlotte is staring at Peter and he her, so taking Jasper's hand I give him a tour of our apt. _

_Charlotte's room is done in very old fashioned style and linens, mine is bold and has a lot of pink and black in it, he seems to like it but even I know a man needs different than that kind of a room. I painted all my furniture black so it looks like a set. That he does like, he ran his hands down the sides smiling at me 'very pretty Ali I like the furniture black, not a pink guy but I could see accents of pink in a couple's room." _

'_Oh Jasper how nice I would like that I love pink really love it esp. with black. Bella loves lilac and cream with a fake fireplace, Charlotte likes brown furniture, peaches and blues. All of it except the bedding and mattresses came from the street or thrift store. We painted or upholstered it all"_

_Then we see Bella's purple domain with her stuffed tiger cat and books and stuff everywhere. He gets a huge smile on his face but won't tell me why. Tommy is sleeping on her bed as well "Let's just say they are fated, he is a neat freak oh this will be so fun" I burst out laughing yes it will be. My sister is a slob if there ever was one. _

_He seemed to like our master bathroom in the hall a huge tub and shower we did the room like a tropical paradise. I know the girls hate it but it's bold and I did it alone so they can't complain. Back to the others now, 'hey sisters give the boys a tour before we start so they know where the bathrooms are" _

'_Oh good idea" Char's answered._

_Jasper and I sit and wait to see what happens._

_EPOV: _

_Bella leads me to Charlotte's pretty room all layers of fabric and very calming. Then the jungle bathroom as she called it sticking out her tongue towards the living room, Alice must have done it. Gads it's horrid, that will have to go._

_Alice's room all pink and black was a shock but so her, I must admit I was floored by Bella's lilac but the stuff everywhere threw me, still she was looking at me with big doe eyes "You hate lilac?" she asked like a little girl, I looked at her 'No baby girl but I like stuff neater that's all" _

'_Oh sorry I'm a slob I guess, it's clean Edward, just cluttered, guess we're off then since I'm not neat" she sat on her bed a tear in her eye. _

"_Bella, I never said that" So sitting next to her I held her kissing her face until she looked at me 'Darling if you can be neater I can learn to love lilac" _

'_Really" _

'_Yes for you I will, but I will not like falling over your shoes sweetie" No I sure as hell won't like, tripping over things in our room._

_Tommy is there so I pet him getting a purr in response. She laughed then picked up her tiger "He goes too Edward I have never been without him, Ali has a Lion one, and Charlotte has a bear" Looking at the poor old thing, I can't imagine being in any room of mine._

_I decide it's not worth losing my darling for a stuffed tiger. _

"_Of course does he have a name?" _

"_Oh yes, it's Henry" I burst out laughing "Happy to meet you Henry", _

"_I see I have competition after all" she laughed so hard we ended up in an embrace on her bed, me on top of her our bodies perfect for each other my face just inches from hers. _

'_Oh baby I need you so much" she looked at me with such trust. _

'_When the time comes Edward it has to be you only you" _

_Then I kissed her hard rolling her on top of me but she could feel what she did to me anyway 'Oh I see that's a yes" Bella giggled. I swatted her sweet bottom getting us both up. _

'_Come on naughty girl let's get your laundry going and finish our hallway._

_PPOV: _

_Charlotte's room was so nice, a little frilly but then she is a lady after all. I liked the colors. Ali's just plain frightening if you ask me, the bathroom a real trip but Bella's ah this will be fun. Mr. Neat freak must be sweating bullets that's all I can say, he has a place for every little thing. But then she will change him as they will change us, and we them, it's the way it is. Still I would have given much to see his face earlier. When I do see him, he smirks at me, _

'_We also have a tiger named Henry who will be sharing our bed along with Tommy of course" I almost busted a gut laughing but he was smiling so no problem. _

"_I told her I could like Lilac if she could be neater and she agreed" well that worked then. Jasper poor devil a hot pink room, wonder how he'll work around that one. We learn later she likes pink accents and he likes black bedrooms so guess they will survive as well. I need less frills but Charlotte is worth it all so I'm not worrying. That bathroom though it's a nightmare._


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Contains mild lemons:

**Chapter Four: First Time**

BPOV:

After I had the laundry going I went to help for awhile then back to laundry. Had it all folded in the baskets when I decided to do theirs as a thank you, took all my courage to look in their rooms without being told I could. Found Jasper's easy enough had Civil war stuff everywhere lucky for me he had a basket too. So getting his started I then ventured into the next bedroom, must be Peter's very manly but oh so cowboy, western everything not unlike Charlotte's they are a good match. He had a hamper in his bathroom, lucky them they each have a bathroom to themselves. After getting Jasper's things in the dryer along with hanging up a shirt I wasn't sure of to dry in his bathroom. I got Peters started returned his hamper figuring I could just leave his clean things on the bed for him to put away.

I ventured down the hall to what I hoped was Edward's room. Oh I love it, needs color but the bed is nice I sit on it bouncing a little very comfy. He has tons of books peeking at them I smile oh I will be visiting here often my love! Then I see his music, his handwriting is so formal compared to my scrawl. Seeing the bathroom I run in grab his basket picking up some things I see here and there. Since he is a neat freak I take hangers too. Just as I get it all going he comes in "there you are sweetie" I get a big kiss.

'Umm Edward please don't be mad but I'm doing all you boys wash too. I wasn't snooping I promise" He is staring at me I can't tell if he is mad or not "You don't need to do that honey" 'Oh yes I did you saved me from a lot of stress, I'm really afraid of the laundry room here. I didn't touch anything except grab a few hangers for your nice shirts" By now I have been pressed up against the washer he is about two inches from me.

"Oh so you were in my room too" gulping I answer,

'Yes I was there only to get the laundry really" smirking at me he picks me up throws me over his shoulder and we head to his room

"Not nice to snoop, Bella" he swats me three times on the bottom "Oweee" causing him to laugh. When we get to his room he drops me on the bed closes his door locks it. Then turns looking at me, I'm scared a little but he is so bossy right now guess I'm like a deer in the headlights.

"Now little girl what do you have to say for yourself?"

'About what Edward"

'About going into people's rooms uninvited"

'Oh you're mad; I knew it I was only doing a good deed"

"Oh so you say" with that he is on me tickling me until I yell uncle, then we stare at each other for a few seconds, before we are kissing and pulling off clothes. I realize we are almost naked when he does but we just stare at each other, then slowly ever so slowly we start to make love, he pulls my panties off as I try to get his boxers off .

He starts kissing me all over, running his fingers everywhere, and leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Kissing my breasts and belly, his fingers are soon stroking me before entering me one at a time, stretching me. I feel like I'm going to explode if he doesn't do more soon.

Suckling my breasts until I am panting his name over and over, he moves us around on the bed.

When I am lying, with him between my legs, we look into each other eyes "Isabella if we do this now you are mine do you understand that? No matter what I am, you will be mine, and never anyone else's. I can never allow that after we do this" I see he means this.

I know inside, what he says is true, and I know he is more than human. Suddenly I know this, so if I say yes then we will be bonded in some eternal way I don't yet understand. 'Edward, are you saying we are going to be bonded together forever then?"

'Yes darling mated is the word you're looking for"

Our first time as lovers

"Then here is my answer" I push my hips up feeling him hard and ready almost inside me, his tip is almost inside now. Never losing eye contact with him as he slowly enters me, and breaks the barrier making me cry out but he stills me with his kisses until I can continue. Then we are truly a mated pair as he says to me gently when we finally come together for the first time.

I cling to him overwhelmed by what we just did. 'Oh Edward I ruined our wedding night"

I begin to cry Sshing me he says, "No baby no our wedding night will be special. We will do things we won't do now and saved it for then, plus it will be our first time as husband and wife" he has never stopped kissing me caressing me all this time, we are still joined and he is ready again. This time it is mind blowing I cry out his name as he does mine. We still don't leave his bed. Again still joined he has rolled us so I am on top for this time. It is so awesome I'm crying like a baby as we come.

Now he pulls out, somehow getting us into his bathroom places me on the toilet "potty baby" turns his back on me to fill the tub, adding body wash to make bubbles. I do potty felt like my bladder was about to burst after all, but so embarrassed by it.

Then I am standing beside my naked man before he picks me up and sat down with us both in the almost too hot water. 'Oweee" I think I'm sore but the heat takes it away almost at once. "Ssh baby it will get better I promise" he says to me. We lay together for a few minutes before he tells me I'm his now as he is mine,

"Baby we are already married, we just need the ceremony so no guilt I mean it no guilt"

'OK Edward if you don't think I'm a bad girl for doing this today"

"Hush now I never want to hear that again. I'll let you know when you are a bad girl darling" "Promise Edward?"

"Oh darling you can bet on it" with that he washes me so tenderly even down there without hurting me, looking at me the entire time then I wash him the same way. When we are done he helps me out we dry each other off. Then naked we go into his room, I strip the bed to clean the sheets, he gets out fresh sheets we make the bed together naked but I'm not at all bothered by this. Funny I would die if it was my sisters in here naked with me, but not my darling man. He pulls on jeans only, goes out the door returns with our basket of lingerie "I don't want to dig through everybody's stuff for your panties baby so which are yours?'

That does embarrass me I turn red in seconds. 'Bella which are yours?" he says with more authority. I look at him nodding pick up the basket place it on the bed pull out my stuff putting their pile back.

Then I look for a pretty set, put the rest of mine in the basket too. He picks up what I set out looks at the size then smiles at me "Here sweetie let me help you" with that I'm dressed in a moment. Pulling on our old clothes, he undresses to put on boxers then his jeans we hug and caress for a while. "Mine" he keeps saying every time we kiss "Yes Edward I'm yours darling only yours" this pleases him so much I can't understand why.

EPOV:

More that's all I can think, she is so much more than I ever thought I needed, but do so very much after all. Our lovemaking was so much more than I ever expected it to be. Getting her in the tub making her feel better, I meant it she better never say she was a bad girl again because we made love. She was funny about the toilet but I was pretty sure her bladder was about to burst, still she didn't want me in there but I acted like I didn't know.

Then her clothes, now I know her sizes I'll be getting her some very pretty things, noticed she likes the soft cotton type over frilly lace ones. Ok if that's what she likes, I wear what I like so why shouldn't she? Next time we make love I'll know more about what to expect and not be so rigid I truly didn't want to hurt her. Maybe I can get her to move in here with me I already have a king size bed.

Hey what if we turned the entire floor into one big three or four master suites apartment with a huge kitchen, living area, library, and study with a couple of desks for the girls? I'll ask the boys tonight.

My Bella mine! I love that. Where is everybody? Oh I hear they too have mated today. OK we'll start dinner and they will wander in when they can.

'Bella love let's start dinner"

'Edward where are my sisters?"

'Darling I think they are busy doing what we just did"

'Oh"

'OK then let's get dinner together they will come, the smell of good food always brings a crowd." By the time we had the table set, the salads made, coffee brewed, dessert in the oven the others came out looking sheepish but since we didn't mention it neither did they.

PPOV:

We finished sealing the floor and inside the elevator's wood floor as well. The hallway is awesome. Needs a picture or two, I saw some in that consignment shop big and bold with flowers. While the Alice and Char clean up we head there, buy four of them, two for each side then come home and hang them to surprise our ladies. All are floral with blue in them, all have very pretty frames. I also bought a blue and white big vase to replace the ugly one there. Getting cleaned up ourselves we wait for them to come out to take the "after" pictures for Ali's class.

Then it will be Dinner cooked by Bella again.

JPOV:

I hope she likes the pictures they were big oil paintings from someone's house. But we got them on sale people don't have room for such big pictures anymore I guess. I love the vase Peter found, Alice said she got that one for the size but she didn't like it all that much. I hear their door opening,

"Oh my word look Alice they are lovely" that was Charlotte speaking.

"What! Then a squeal like she was just stabbed "I love them" ok she liked them after all

"Ali it's the same one in the picture over there"

"Oh your right, so perfect for the essay, Char take that picture so the vase is prominent then take whatever else you want" Our door bursts open and Alice is in my arms "Jasper it's lovely who did it?"

"We did together right after you all went in to clean up darling" Hugs to all from Alice then Bella, finally Charlotte too after taking pictures.

"Ali I was thinking do you think a nice chandelier would go there, be too much?"

'Oh Jasper it would but they are expensive and heavy"

"Edward saw one for a very good price from a famous house in town. We could install it for you" Alice burst into tears at that.

I hugged her and noticed Peter hugging Char. Before I could even think I had Ali in my arms and we were on my bed. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Darling I want you so much, but it's a commitment not a one night stand. I mean this it's forever with me, no one else ever!"

"I never want anyone else Jazz. I want forever with you"

It's hard but I make myself do this slowly after bringing to a climax with my fingers. Golly how well we fit together and how my old heart _sings _after I have her bundled up with me as we come down from our first time. "Alice you are my Angel" then we were loving each other again.

PPOV:

I saw Jazz sweep up Ali and go to his room, I was already leaning down to pick up Char. She gasps and looked at me "Ssh darling I've got you" I said as we went to her room.

Taking the time to really make love, not rush. Making sure she was ready and willing after all. We had what I will always believe the most incredible sex on the planet! She cried the first time more afraid of having "done it" then the act itself.

"Char never say that again! What we have is more than life itself to me and I hope to you too"

"But I'm supposed to be a good girl for my husband and our wedding" she was starting to cry again.

'Char darling is there another man in your life? Do you see one on the horizon? Because I only see you sweetheart forever just you"

"You promise Pete?"

I answered that by starting round two. Oh man I hope this is what Edward is doing or he is going to be mad at us. When we had had a shower and were finally ready to leave her room I heard Edward and Bella in the kitchen and could smell the awesome food she was making again.

They had seen the hallway and Bella was thrilled with it. We brought up the subject of the Chandelier we'd seen earlier, by now Jazz and Ali had appeared as well. Yes they would love it, they started jumping around squealing.

JPOV:

"Guess, that's a yes boys" Peter and Charlotte went to get it using their van, and Edward went downstairs coming up with a ladder and tool box from the basement. On their return we hauled it up and had it installed where the old ugly one was even re-bracing it with a new hanging bar. Oh it looks like a hotel lobby. "Be our luck the owners will steal it now" Bella grumbled. We just smiled.

After a wonderful dinner of steak and all the fixings as Peter says we sat around talking nonsense until I cleared my throat "Ladies come to our apartment now bring dessert, we have to talk".


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Chapter Five: Revelations**

PPOV:

We had them all set with coffee and pie, then I began to tell them our story everything about all of us even the Denali's like Edward said no lies not this time. They sat there looking at us like we had two heads I was getting nervous but Edward was reading their minds and wasn't upset yet.

"Edward is that is why we are mates and lovers?"

'Yes baby it is" Alice wanted to know if we could join them one day.

"Yes darlings you can" Jasper answered. Children next, we were honest it might work but probably not. "So does that make a difference to any of you?"

Could they try for a few months stop their birth control?

"Ladies why are you on birth control as virgins?"

"What if we get drunk, or raped? Also it makes periods lighter" Well that was news to me.

"As for getting drunk my darlings it better be with us" they laughed then saw we were serious "Darlings we have to know how you feel about us, now that you know it's very important"

"I love you Edward I don't care" Bella announced.

"Jasper if you love me like I love you then I don't care either"

'Charlotte?"

'Oh Peter we are already a done deal" That hurdle being crossed I nodded to Jasper who stood up facing our "_girls_"

"Okay my loves, we live in a family with rules, Vampires must have some rules understand?" they nodded. 'Our dad Carlisle always had rules and we will live by them as husbands too" He told them about our family using a Vampire type of discipline, and not torture like nomads and human eaters do.

EPOV:

"You mean you'll spank us when we are naughty as you say?" this was Bella a little shocked by it all. "Yes Bella I will they will too, but know this darlings only us. Never Emmett, unless we redo our lives, which would take a great change on his part. I never want to punish anyone but my own baby, but I will if you put yourself or us in danger understand?" Then he added as they had not uttered a sound,

"Understand also we are sexual and jealous by nature darlings we don't share ever"

They agreed but warily still they agreed.

"Now I have a question my loves, would you like to make this top floor one big four master bedroom suites, with living area, library, study and a nicer kitchen?" everyone thought about it. "We'd have the elevator open to this flat like a penthouse only our keys would allow the lift to get up here. I was thinking there is an empty unit downstairs we could redo it for our parents when across the hall moves out in three months we could make that a guest suite. The only downside is we could make the fourth bedroom for Emmett and Rose, if you ladies would welcome a new sister and brother or give them their own place across from mom and dad. We'll sound proof the rooms up here putting the bedrooms in the four corners with living in the middle. Make the middle open concept so it's not dark or gloomy with a full bath for guests." After a few minutes of silence everyone was talking at once, I waited for them to be still. 'Edward what a grand idea I love it"

"Thanks Peter, I don't want our girls having to live apart"

This was greeted with sobs by all,

'We were so afraid boys" Charlotte stated "Afraid we'd find love and be torn away from each other, this is the first time we have ever had our own bedrooms"

BPOV:

My Edward is such a darling man he seemed to know we needed to be together forever. I think if Rose is nice we could get along but I won't risk my happiness on a witch. Oh crap I must have said that out loud because they are all looking at me.

"I said that out loud right?"

"Sorry I do that a lot Edward you better run while you can"

"Sweetheart that is just not possible we only find our mates once in our lives no matter how long we live so no I can't run baby. OK then how about this we make the fourth bedroom plan but we don't ask them, we do the 3rd floor with 2 masters and we see if we can get along if so we ask them to join us as "the kids" upstairs if not they won't think anything about it, thinking we added a guest room just to even out the plans" everyone agreed it was brilliant.

"When do we start?" Peter asked

EPOV:

"Okay folks here is my plan we move to one side or the other, rip the other out get it all ready then move there while we do this side then we open the middle up doing the living areas last. Alice I'm sorry but you'll lose the hallway here but let's move it all downstairs for mom and dad all we'll need to do are the floors and repaint, hang the chandelier what do you say"

"I say yeah let's do it" Alice was so happy she was bouncing in her seat.

"Oh Edward we have forgotten the owners what if they don't want us to do this?'

"Bella sweetie you are looking at the new owners, it was supposed to be your wedding present my dear ladies" they jumped up squealing holding hands finally coming back to earth a few minutes later. We just watched them smiling.

"Ladies, weddings we need to know about our weddings"

'Boys we need to be asked first" Charlotte came right back. Stunned we each got up and went to our rooms coming out seconds later nodding to each other we dropped on one knee before our loves asking them to marry us be our forever lovers, mates and wives.

Alice's Bella'sCharlotte's

1000 screams later we were holding our dear ones while they looked at their rings, Bella's was amethyst and diamond engagement, Charlotte's was sapphire and diamonds, Alice's was pink sapphire and black diamonds. Our wedding rings we still needed to get but wanted to do that with our girls. "Bella are you happy darling"

"Oh Edward I love my ring, I will wear it on my right hand always" we kissed then asked the girls what they wanted.

"Can we be married together?" stunned I asked 'you each don't want a huge shindig?"

'No we always wanted to be married together different dresses but together and to go on a honeymoon to the same place but different rooms of course." I was astonished

'Ok baby when" Alice piped up 'In a month I want to miss the next semester being married and honeymoon then come home and start our lives here with my family." We all agreed

"Ok but we'll need the family we don't want our loved ones hurt I'm sure you understand. Plus mom designs houses and is well known she will be a great help"

BPOV:

"Edward let's all move in together, that way your folks can have your rooms or our rooms. I don't care, while we get ready to marry and remodel too"

Deciding who moved where we ended up moving to my room, but he wanted to de-clutter it first; plus bring his bed, getting a new one for his folks. So we did our room that night using Vampire speed they had us in and set up in two hours. My old bed frame went to the charity down the street but my bed was new so it went into the empty unit downstairs on a new frame.

Then our closets were combined when done we had a nice room after all. His parents had a nice room too using his bedding etc. Now an hour later they are moving Peter here putting Charlottes pretty bed up again his stays there for Rose and Emmett, combined again not too bad.

Then Ali's "Ok Jasper but not the old man bedding you have, so after a haggle they agreed to a pretty pink and grey abstract pattern spread she had stowed in her closet, but her light pink walls stayed for now we'd be changing it all in a few days anyway. His room in their place became a study for the redo plans etc.

Then we did the kitchen they had such nicer stuff and I would be cooking so I won! Oh then the dining room, they had to keep theirs as it was for family meetings, whatever we needed to add four chairs to ours or get a new one, off to the consignment shop we found a lovely old table with 12 chairs all carved fancy. Edward bought it without asking the price. Now our dining room is full but pretty. We put our old set in the empty downstairs, along with a lot of stuff. Tonight I will be sleeping with my darling oh I can't wait, hope I don't snore!


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Warning: Spankings in this chapter oh and shopping….**

**Chapter Six: Calling Home**

EPOV:

She is so cute snore indeed if she does then I will just have to get her a clothespin… Laughing to myself I get ready for a phone call, in our new study on speaker so all can hear. When they are all here sitting around nervous I dial the phone

"Hello Edward"

'Hi dad, how are things?"

"Fine son why are you on speaker"

'Well we are all together dad to tell you some news"

"Let me get mom and the others"

We hear a lot of noise then mom's voice telling Emmett to be quiet.

"Ok we are here"

"Dad we have found our mates and are getting married in three weeks"

I hold up my fingers counting down when I reach one "Son!"

My mom screams "How wonderful tell momma everything" so I do and they will be here tomorrow by air, Emmett is already booking the flight, Rose is packing as we speak.

"Mom you can stay in our apartment, we are moving in with the girls so you can. By the way we bought the building as an investment, so be thinking mom. I have a plan to show you what we want and to start ASAP"

"Email me a sketch when you hang up so I can think and be ready" smiling because I knew she would ask for it, so I hit send on the fax "Check the fax mom"

"Oh darling thanks, oh how pretty Edward, I like it yes it's doable"

"Now girls say hello to your new mom"

Bella, Alice, and Charlotte all said hi talking for a few minutes about colors and what not.

"Dad we'll meet you at the airport, the girls have a SUV too"

'Great we love you see you tomorrow" then Rose comes on,

"Edward, can I speak to my new sisters?"

"Of course Rose"

"Hi I'm Bella we are so happy to have you coming here to see us, we always wanted another sister" you can hear Rose crying,

'Oh Bella, I'm glad you are I get so lonely surrounded by men all the time. I hope we can stay awhile"

"Rose, its Charlotte will you be in our wedding? We only have each other; we need a fourth sister to walk with us"

"Oh yes please I would love it"

"Rose it's Alice, I too am looking forward to meeting you in person, we need to shop for dresses', and these two are hopeless help!"

"Oh Alice, mom and I will be so happy to help by for now sisters" all our girls were crying we could hear mom in the background.

Saying goodbye I turned to everyone and smiled,

"Well that went well"

We just looked at each other

"Make it four bedrooms they will be here with us" Bella stated and we agreed Rose needed them too.

"Edward we will be moving them in now, are our rules changing?"

'No baby they have the same, but Emmett let's her get by with more than we ever will. So that will have to be worked out I can't live with a brat. Plus let us think about the rest right now it's just us three OK"

PPOV:

"Everyone let's go shopping tonight we have just enough time We need some clothes for our girls, don't argue you three have nothing we see that, mom will have a cow. Plus I want to look at rings"

So dragging their feet for a few minutes they are finally ready. I know Edward popped Bella's bottom about something, because she was very quiet in the van only perking up when he took her hand smiling at her leading her to the doors. Interesting wonder what it was? We agree to meet at the jewelers in 90 minutes. Charlotte and I have a rather heated discussion which ended when I pulled her out of the store to their SUV spanked her bare bottom, and then we went back in.

She was not giving me crap about buying her clothes, and nice clothes at that sorry not happening ever. Now she is looking and letting me help her. Gads why are they so shy?

JPOV:

Alice was hyper but scared a very odd combo. "Ali what is it?"

"Jasper we have never had a man shop with us, before it's hard to know you will be buying me undies and stuff" She refused to move an inch.

"Do you want your butt paddled here and now?" she stiffened looking at me 'for real Jazz"

"Yes baby for real" gulping "No Jazz not ever just don't get mad at me if I get flustered"

"As long as you get a lot of it I don't care" Off we went like going to the guillotine.

Finally after two stores she found one with nice stuff she liked, I made her get several of each, plus pretty stuff for me to look at. When done there she was an angel about buying everything else, even insisted I get some things too, she wanted me to have nice boots for winter, and didn't see any in my closet. Little general!

EPOV:

After swatting her bottom hard in our new room, she decided she better get her act together. I was buying her "undies and more" as she calls them with or without her along. Next time I will do more than swat her.

After 15 minutes of looking at nothing I had enough. I took her arm and we went out to the SUV. I pulled her inside "This how I am old fashioned baby girl" I bared her bottom, and really spanked her for the first time.

"Bella I will bring you out here as many times as we need to tonight"

"Now you are being a bad girl by the way. I told you I would let you know when you were"

When she was calm we went back in this time we shopped. I let her pick but made her pick nice stuff if it was on sale fine but no crap. She wasn't looking at me so I pulled her to me on a bench "My darling do you need another spanking?"

'Nooo Edward"

"Then tell me what is wrong"

"Umm I need so many things you can't buy them all it will make me cheap if I let you buy me intimates and we're not married yet" Holy Hanna is that what they have been told growing up? "Darling no, we are mates it's more than married. Besides baby by Vampire law you and I are married now after the Van. Just now sex and domination darling we have done it all"

"Really we are married in your world"

"Yes now can I buy my baby pretty things or not"

"Yes if you are telling me the truth"

"Bella we have millions now be my sweet baby girl not my naughty girl alright and daddy will buy you whatever you need. I need a new winter coat too also I never will lie to you. So don't say that again" blinking at me she looked at me,

"Daddy" smirking "Yes daddy for sex and spankings honey it's our way"

"Oh I see" getting up we head to a well known store with lots of things coming out with bags of lingerie for her, clothes for her and some for me. "Sorry Edward I didn't know we were married"

"Baby we weren't until the SUV but we are now so let's get our rings alright"

"I'll be good Edward promise"

"That's all I ask baby doll"

Meeting everyone at the jewelry store we guys run all the bags out to the SUV.

"I had to spank her tonight here in the car" I told them "Me too" Peter added.

"Well I should have" Jasper was saying as we walked back in,

"Gads they are so shy about intimate things its maddening" we agreed.

The girls were holding hands looking in the store window at wedding sets.

"Oh look at that one Bella it looks Celtic like you like"

'Yes but he might not but oh I do like it Alice"

"Hey Ali look there is a two tone you love"

'Where Char oh I see it lovely"

"Char don't you like the two band type looks very old"

'Yes do you see one Ali?"

'Right there in yellow or white" by now we had been behind them for a few minutes

"Girls do you see anything special?" I ask to see what reaction we'd get. At first they didn't answer just smiled but I couldn't hold back a soft growl Bella jumped a foot I swear

"Edward they have Celtic. I just love Celtic rings have you ever seen them?"

'No Bella but show me is it in the window" She did and I must admit they are pretty

"Come on darling let's see what they have" we all head in.

BPOV:

My bottom is still on fire surprised my face isn't too. I have never been spanked before in my life it's awful. Still he did tell us they will and they do so what did I expect really. At least no one saw us.

I saw rings I liked, but I was still mad at him for spanking me until I saw his face. He wants to marry me so badly so I'll forgive him. In we go and they bring out a tray of Celtic designs for us to look at. He wants better ones so they return with a better selection, and price I'm sure. But if I say a word about money, I know he might just blow up again here in front of everyone. "Edward I really liked the style in the window, do you think we could see that one compared to these, maybe find a similar one you like too?" pleased I'm not fighting him he agrees so I have my pick on my index finger to hold next to the nicer ones. Finally the clerk heads to the back room coming out with a lovely one almost like my pick but much bigger stones. Edward spends a few seconds looking at it even borrows the loop thing smiles at me "Try this dear"

I do it fits perfect looks like a million bucks 'how much?" I ask softly.

$3000.00 I almost faint but Edward just pats my bottom lightly while he hugs me

"Edward what if I drop it down the toilet?"

'Try not to baby, but because it's you, we'll insure it for $6,000 better now?"

"He sees a man's band he likes so we have our rings.

Then I see earrings I just love, but he saw me looking so now I have these too. I refused the two carat so he bought one carat as long as I bought him cufflinks for our wedding to match our rings. Ok I do, then I see a pendant small and very me so he gets me that too stinker!

PPOV:

Charlotte likes everything old fashioned well no surprise there. I like her choice but it's too cheap after looking at three trays she finds the perfect one. I like it too, then a man's band for me. Earrings and pendant just like Bella but a watch for me instead. Ok we have made it through this without blows or tears. Plus she is beaming at me.

JPOV:

Alice likes two tone so you can wear either color jewelry makes sense. Finding a ring was easy for me, a little hard for her because of the price. I saw Edward what did with Bella so I hugged her patting her bottom, to tell her what happens if she doesn't be a good girl here and now. Worked, now she has a ring set I have band, a watch, cufflinks, and she has a bracelet. We leave there happy after all.

Glad mom is coming to do the dresses I would be a broken man I fear. Everything is an uphill battle! Not going anywhere near the dress store.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**After the rings we call it a night for shopping. Charlotte holds my hand whispering he spanked her in the van tonight. I tell her me too. We look at each other saying nothing just holding hands as we walk through the mall. Stopping I see my dream boots in a window Ali is there too "Bella lets go in" before I can blink we are there touching my boots. **_

_**Edward is there looking as Alice proclaims my love for these for years we couldn't afford to get before. Darn her, but he wants me to have things so my boots it will be. **_

'_**Darling these are cute how many do you want?" I gasped **_

"_**Edward these are expensive one will do" He gives me such a look I feel my bottom burning yes I really do. "Isabella if we have to go to the car again we will" **_

'_**Edward!' I have to fight myself from covering my bottom with my hands. Alice saves us by pointing out they are on clearance for 70% off. **_

"_**Ok then, I want them all, in my size any color" Now I get a wink "Darling let's see" **_

_**We do, I now have 6 pairs of the most awesome boots. Alice has 5, Charlotte 6, we called Rose they had 4 in her size plus Esme wanted at least 3 we found her 4 as well. Then Alice found men's on sale for the same price so we came home loaded with everything and more. **_

_**After getting it all in and put away I was working on our boot pile when Edward came into our new room. "Bella come here please we need to talk" coming out of the closet I sat by him on our bed "Edward what's wrong?" **_

'_**Darling I never want a repeat of today Ok" **_

"_**I'm sorry daddy I really am" Before I knew it I was undressed and we were joined in bliss. **_

"_**My little love do you still want daddy?" **_

'_**Oh Edward I do forever" I could feel the relief coming off him **_

'_**I was so afraid I went overboard" **_

"_**No daddy I just have never been spanked before plus I was ashamed. That's all but now I know you will never beat me or be mean so I can live with it don't worry" **_

_**Edward and I made love for hours I finally just fell asleep in his arms.**_

_**Carlisle's POV: **_

_**In a little while we will meet our daughters, Mom is so excited and wonder of wonders Rose is to. I hope so she can be such a sweet girl but more often than not she is a witch. I wonder if the boys will be living our lifestyle or make a new one of their own? Three sisters can't believe it myself it had to be fate. "Esme we are landing" She had been sketching out design plans unaware of anything beyond her notebook. I look over at Rose and Emmett they are holding hands looking like kids meeting Santa. For their sake I hope Emmett realizes she needs a firmer hand, they could be so much happier but he is afraid she will hate him. What nonsense mates don't hate each other ever it's just not possible. **_

_**They announce the time, weather, and welcome etc. Exiting first because we fly first class it doesn't take long to get to baggage, "Mom Dad" we hear and there they are my darling kids.**_

_**Esme's POV: **_

_**Emmett was pulling our bags off the carousel when I hear "Mom Dad" looking up I see them coming all smiles to meet us. They are lovely different but alike too. Edward is beaming holding Bella's hand as they walk, Peter leads a blonde beauty smiling shyly at me. Jasper follows just barely keeping a darling china doll beauty hyper with excitement under control as they push through the crowds. **_

_**Rose's POV: **_

_**Oh my new sisters are so pretty but different too. I see the love in the boy's eyes and the happiness is rolling off them. Emmett sees it too he is smiling at them all. I hope they like me I so want a real family with laughter and love. I never had a sister before.**_

_**Emmett's POV: **_

_**Wow they are lookers, not stunning like my Rosie but oh so nice. Happiness that's all I feel is happiness. Rose needs sisters and some sort of family dynamic we have been missing. I know I let her get by with far too much she is always testing me. Maybe if they keep Dad's rules I can buckle down some too. She is much too precious to be a brat all the time, if I know they are being disciplined then Rose will be too make it fair to all of us. Edward just turned to look at me, a slow smile and a nod. Yes! They are OK then Rose my love our new life starts today.**_

_**EPOV: **_

_**Can't believe how happy we are today, we decided to take their SUV too we have too many people for one SUV after all. We'll need a bigger van or another large SUV, because when we shop we have a lot of stuff to haul around. I'll drive our SUV and Peter theirs. Getting there we park side by side, then head to baggage. I see them yelling out "Mom Dad" they look up and it says it all they approve of our ladies. While hugging mom I hear Emmett's thoughts spinning around I nod to him, yes we are and yes we will and he can too. This just might work out after all. Rose is standing there smiling but afraid to move 'Rose" I hug her to me then everyone else hugs Rose, Bella makes her feel welcome by kissing her cheek. As we head to the cars Charlotte has one of Rose's hands Bella the other Alice is holding Jasper's and Mom's talking a mile a minute. I put my arm around Dad hugging him as we walk. He seems so pleased with us all. **_

_**Peter and I load the cars then get them all inside of one or the other vehicle. It's like herding sheep don't know how the dogs do it, might be why they bite them!**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**Oh I like Rose, really I like them all. Their dad is so handsome wow what a cool family. I ride with Edward and his parents, everyone else rides with Peter. We pull out into traffic and his mom grabs my hand smiling at me. "Bella dear you are so pretty" making me blush again. So I tell about school, cooking, and our parent's death everything really. Both of them are listening intently. Carlisle turns in his seat "My darling girl you area treasure for our boy" Oh that's done it now I'm crying. Edward looks at me in the mirror then winks making me smile. "Dad we are so happy" he tells them. I hear his dad ask about rules softly and Edward's reply "Yes Sir already in place, already been deployed" causing his dad to laugh "Well I'll be damned" Esme cleared her throat then stopping that line of talk thankfully. **_

_**We arrive just before the others. Parking they notice the three motorcycles, Edward just smiles at them. Everyone grabs a bag then we are in the old elevator they are amazed by our hallway. Jasper tells it's all Alice's doing etc. Mom takes Alice's hand and they wander the entire hallway looking at the pictures, the vase, the paint color, and the wonderful chandelier. **_

_**We take them to the boys flat, after showing them around we cross the hall to our flat then with everyone sitting everywhere I put on two pots of coffee pull out thin steaks I have been marinating. Peter goes out to light the grill. We have a lovely lunch they can eat which surprises them all. Cleaning up with all the females working it takes less than 20 minutes and we are back together sitting with our loves. **_


End file.
